Destined to be Alone
by DGM otaku
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM IF INTERESTED! Many years after the Black Order was destroyed, the only survivor of the Hidden Holy War is going to Hogwarts. What will they find? And what happens when they collaborate with the Chosen One? - Set during HP6, K -T, unset update times
1. Chapter 1

**It feels odd, but in the past…3 days, I've hiatus-ized one story, and added two new stories. And my other story is just kind of…there. If you've read Platform 1/4, I'll try to update it soon, and try to get out of the Phantom Thief G arc in the next 1 or 2 chapters.  
This is another HP/DGM crossover. And this is plainly just a semi-prologue to start the story out. Like? Hate? Some type of info wrong? Please review! Even if they're flames. Enjoy!**

**Update-6/20/11-Now beta-ed! Thank you so much Soulless Ghosty!**

Destined to be Alone Prologue

Two white-haired men sat at a table in a desolate tavern. For a while all they did was silently sip their drinks, one a firewhiskey, the other a butterbeer. The older man stroked his beard before speaking.

"It's been a while hasn't it, old friend?" He said, with a voice wise with age. Sparkling blue eyes bore into the tavern's other occupant with a sincere look of friendship, who took a sip of his butterbeer before replying.

"Yes, indeed it has, Albus. The last time I saw you, you were just starting as Headmaster at Hogwarts. But how could it have been fifty years? You've barely aged!" The younger man remarked, his grey eyes full of mirth. Albus let out a low chuckle, staring at the figure before him. He downed the rest of his drink and leaned back in his chair.

"Speak for yourself, now! You haven't aged at all!" Noticing his companion's dour look, he continued the conversation. "Now, on a more serious note, what did you want to talk to me about? I know you wouldn't contact me unless it was necessary. Care for another drink?" Albus' friend shook his head no, and brought his hands to the top of the table. White gloves clasped together, and weary storm cloud eyes stared into space. He shook his head to get rid of the memories, and looked back at his aged friend.

"Well, Albus, I wanted to ask you something. It involves your school, so please think of your students when you answer. I want to join your student body as a sixth year. I haven't been in school in ages, and I know new spells have been made since I last studied the art of magic," he admitted. For once, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was shell-shocked. An invitation to learn at Hogwarts was the last thing he would have assumed the other wanted. The younger man gave Albus some time to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Oh, and I'll be going by my legal name this time. Allen Walker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I felt that I should give all of you readers more to read, because I only gave you about 350 words last "chapter". So…here are more words! (about 2000)  
Now on with the chapter!  
Update-6/21/11 (Happy Summer!)-Now beta-ed version by Soulless Ghosty**

/_/_l~*^v^*~l_\_\

It was the opening feast for Harry's sixth year and Harry was again late, walking into the Great Hall with a cloth to his bleeding nose and Luna by his side. He sat down next to Ron and looked at Dumbledore just as the sorting began. After this year's first year students were put in their rightful houses, Dumbledore stated that he had another announcement.

"There is one more person to sort before we can feast. We have a late arrival from abroad, who just recently came back to Europe for his training here. Would Allen Walker come up to be sorted into sixth year?" No one stood up, and a few mutterings went around. "Allen?" Dumbledore asked again. Just then, the doors burst open, revealing a cloaked and hooded figure.

"Sorry! I was feeding the thestrals and they bombarded me! You'll need to get a new gate, too, by the way." By now most of the student body was confused, even the few who had seen the creatures. Albus just chuckled. Typical Allen. As Allen speed-walked toward the Headmaster and the magical hat, his hood fell down, revealing long silver hair. The murmurs started immediately. Finally, Allen sat down on the sorting hats stool, and had it dropped on his head to sit right above his eyes.

~*^v^*~

"Well, well, well, aren't you interesting?" Crooned a raggedy voice in Allen's mind.

"_Who are you? I don't like having people in my head,"_ Allen thought. He already had one since a long way back and didn't want another.

"**What are you doing in my host's mind? It's already crowded enough! Do you know how hard it is to live in only a mindscape? I need more scenery! Get. Out," **Neah told the voice. Allen could practically see Neah glaring in his Black Order-esque mindscape. Before Neah could continue, or Allen could stop Neah from continuing, the voice spoke again.

"Ah, I see you already have a guest in your mind, Allen Walker. Don't fret, I won't stay long. I am the sorting hat. With your permission, I would like to look into your mind. That's how I'll sort you, you see?" Allen could tell that Neah was going to remark and butted in before he had the chance.

"_A sorting hat? I was told to put you on my head, but I never guessed that this was the way we were going to be sorted. When did you start sorting, and when did the students stop dueling for places in the houses?"_

"**Quit trying to make small talk with a hat, Allen! Let's just get sorted and get it out of here!"** Allen sighed and allowed the hat entry into his memories. It thought personal comments and spoke vague one word comments to the crowd. Finally, it came to its decision.

"I believe you, Allen Walker, should be in... GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted for all to hear. The Gryffindors didn't know how to react at first, but broke into a smattering of applause interrupted by suspicious looks. Allen shuffled to the table and sat next to two bright red haired kids. The raven haired boy and bushy brunette girl sitting nearby leaned over to peer at him.

"Hi," Allen spoke quietly. "I'm Allen Walker, as you know. Who are you?" _I've got to be as polite as I can, it's been ten years..._ The boy red head looked at Allen as though he was insane, and the raven haired boy was shocked.

"You can't tell that he's _Harry Potter_? How can you not know Harry? He basically saved the world!" The red head cried through a mouthful of food. Allen on up his master poker face and continued.

"Of course I know who Harry Potter is, but I was trying to be nice and not ogle at him. Also, I enjoy it when people introduce themselves, not others, Mister...?"

"Ron Weasley," The rude boy gulped, intimidated, and Allen moved past him. He found out the name of the scarlet haired girl, Ginny, and the brunette, Hermione. Harry was already introduced to him, thanks to someone, so Allen scanned the rest of the table. Where was the food? There was no food on his plate or anywhere on the table, in fact there was none in the room at all. But then, Dumbledore in the front of the room raised his hand and piles magically appeared throughout the hall. Eyes caught on the mile high pile of food that had appeared on Allen's plate with astonishment. Allen wasn't expecting any great taste, if the swiftness of its creation was anything to go by, but when he tasted it, he was utterly shocked. It was almost as good as Jerry's! The best he had tasted in years.

While students stared Allen inhaled his food, and many of the watchers quickly lost their appetite. A good meal later, Dumbledore stood again and made his after-feast speech. He spoke gravely of Voldemort's return, and then proceeded to how important being cautious was. Allen tuned it out. He could take care of himself. Robotically, he rose and headed to the common rooms at the end of the speech, stopping to ask for directions. In his bed, Allen took the silence to talk to Neah about his hostile chat with the Sorting Hat. _"What was up with you, Neah? You don't usually act so harsh to new people."_  
Neah sighed, **"I'm sorry, Allen. It's just that I haven't had any control for a while, and he entered so unexpectedly I was startled."** Allen thought through Neah's short explanation and decided to let it slide.  
"_If you want, I'll let you have control at night. Just sleep during the day, and when my roommates are asleep take over, no permission necessary. But the only thing is that you can't get me in major trouble and you can't start tonight," _Allen said. He could feel Neah's happiness reverberating through their mind, and drifted off to sleep. A verbal reply wasn't necessary to see that his offer had been graciously accepted.

~*^v^*~

The next day, Ron and Harry stood in the hall laughing at the first years, when McGonagall called Harry over, and ordered the both of them to go to Potions. Upon arrival at the classroom, Allen joined them and together they opened the door. Slughorn had been talking but when he heard the door open, he turned around.

"Ah, Harry and Allen! Nice to have you join us. Just grab your books and come on over," Slughorn directed. Harry commented that they didn't have books, on account that they didn't know they were to be in potions at all.

"Not to worry," Assured Slughorn, "Just grab the spares from the cupboard." Allen walked straight to the cabinet and grabbed a new edition of the Potions book, and shoved the fighting Ron and Harry out of his way. Placing the two remaining books behind his back, Allen turned to his house members.

"Now, the old book is in one of my hands, and the newer one is in my other. Weasley, pick a hand, and you will get that book," Allen explained. Ron, not watching Allen grab the books in the first place took a wild guess that the new book was in Allen's right hand. Being correct, he sauntered over to the rest of the class. "Here you go Potter," Allen said, shoving the old book into the golden boy's hand and followed Ron's example, albeit in a less showy fashion.

"Up here, I have a few potions. Can anyone identify them?" Slughorn asked when everyone was situated. Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket, levitating it in the air. Allen slowly raised his hand, and the professor turned to him with a smile. "Yes, Allen! Come on up!" Allen walked up and stared at the first potion.

"This is a Pepperup Potion. It relieves symptoms of colds and flu," Allen stated, moving on to the next. "This one's the Calming Draught. It calms someone down from shock, trauma, etc." The next was a bright steaming pink. "And this one is Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. It smells like whatever attracts to the specific person. For example, I smell…freshly fallen snow, the circus, mitarashi dango, and…old parchment and ink." Allen became solemn at the end, and Harry pulled him back into the crowd, noticing that Allen wasn't going to move on his own anytime soon. When Allen gave him a thankful smile, though, he realized the movement seemed to snap Allen out of it. They missed their Professors speech about how dangerous this love potion was, but tuned in when someone asked what was in the last small potion vial.

"Ah, this? This is Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck. Disastrously tricky to make, extremely dangerous if made wrong. But one drop and you will find that all your endeavors will succeed…at least until the effects wear off, that is. So, this is what I offer to the student who is capable of making, in the following hour, an acceptable Draught of Living Death. Now get to it!" The students shuffled to the tables, and started right away, all hoping for some liquid luck.

While Hermione and Ron tried following the written instructions, Harry had other ideas. He followed the altered directions, pressing instead of cutting, changing the item quantities, and more things like that. When Harry looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Allen to see if he was doing alright, he noticed something peculiar. Besides Hermione having even bushier hair and trouble with the potion, Allen was doing the same things as Harry, except two steps ahead. He'd have to mention it to Hermione, that is if she ever forgave him for doing better than herself. 

~*^v^*~

At the end of class, Allen won the Felix Felicis by a landslide. Slughorn stated that one drop could kill the whole school. "Let's hope this cauldron doesn't tip over then, huh," Was Allen's only reply. The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and soon, Allen was in the common room once again. Almost everyone was in bed, leaving Allen, Ron, and Hermione in the main room near the fireplace. Harry had been called to Dumbledore's office, and the resulting atmosphere was uncomfortable, the latter two not knowing quite how to interact with Allen, who eventually pulled out a book and read quietly. Hermione pounced.

"Wow! Is that a first edition The Life and Times of Exorcists? There are barely _any_ copies, nevertheless a first edition! Could I borrow it from you sometime? And how did you ever manage to get it?" Hermione asked rapidly, leaving a dazed Allen in her wake.

"You're actually interested in reading this? Not many people have heard of it, or are interested in the Black Order or the Clan of Noah. I'm sorry, but I can't loan it out. It holds… sentimental value, I guess you could say. I could never part with it, even if it was just someone borrowing it once. And as for where I got it; I've been around," Allen responded vaguely. Hermione pouted and reluctantly turned back to her homework. Allen kind of wished Neah wasn't busy sleeping, he really needed a friend to talk to. Ever since Neah visited Allen in his dream and had a civilized conversation with him, they had become fast friends. Allen sensed Hermione scooting closer and trying to read over his shoulder, so he closed his book and turned to her. "You know, your Kneazle-Cat hybrid is trying to run out of the common room. You might want to stop him," he stated. He walked over to the fat lady's portrait, and scooped Crookshanks up. Hermione's jaw dropped when the cat started purring. Allen rose a questioning eyebrow at her expression.

"Oh…uh…thank you. I'm just amazed Crookshanks took to you so quickly, he usually isn't very social…" Hermione explained, and Allen just nodded and sat down with the half-Kneazle on his lap. He passed the cat back to Hermione when he noticed it wasn't going to move on its own.

"Here you go. I don't have the best relationship with cats. They're always trying to eat Timcanpy." Allen smiled sheepishly. Oh, how much did he wish Timcanpy could function within the school, but electronics and things like golems didn't work in Hogwarts. Maybe it was a good thing he was away, with Crookshanks there. Allen decided to get to bed. The sooner he went to bed, the sooner Neah could have his freedom.

**Cookies to anyone who can tell me what ****all**__**of Allen's love potion scents come from! (NO MORE GUESSING IN REVIEWS OR PMS! ANSWER IN NEXT CHAPTER) Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Deal with it lawyers…you can't sue me now.  
A/N: The quidditch team is probably wrong because I'm pretty sure I put a few non-starters there…so if you know anyone that's for sure on the team, please tell me. Though, it isn't going to be a major deal if they **_**are**_** wrong…  
Congrats to the following people for answering the question thingy right: ElementistMagicAkua, Souleless Ghosty, MizuKitsune10, and -Pon  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and took a shot at what they meant. Should I be mean and not tell everyone else? ...Nah…  
Snow: His time with Mana…when he was found, when Mana died, when they 'made' their code, ect  
Circus: Mana. He **_**is**_** a clown afterall!  
Dango: He loves it (I accepted Jerry too since he makes Allen's favorite Dango)  
Old Parchment and Ink: Lavi! **squeals at awesomeness** This was mainly for my friend that doesn't like fanfics (shocker, I know!), but is a fan of the LaviXAllen pairing.  
BTW this is a pre-slash story. Nothing major, but hints of LaviXAllen, and most likely one-sided TykiXAllen somewhere…(Pokerpair ftw)  
Wow this is long, so enjoy the newest installment of Destined to be Alone.**

**Update-6/23/11-Now beta-ed by Soulless Ghosty! Hooray!**

The next morning, Neah couldn't stop talking about his encounter with the poltergeist, Peeves. Allen didn't have classes, so he went for a walk. Walking aimlessly through the grounds led him towards the Quidditch Pitch, from which Allen heard the sounds of a commotion. He arrived just as Harry was attempting to bring the quarreling students attentions to him. Noticing Harry's plight, Allen let out a high pitched whistle that was impossible to not hear. Everyone dropped their supplies, and directed their eyes towards the sound.

"I think your captain wants your attention," Allen explained. Harry turned to look at Allen and thank him, and then was struck with a preposition.

"Hey, Allen, do you want to try out for Quidditch? It's your first year here; you should do something with other people. Do you know the rules? Or are you a newbie?" He asked. Allen seemingly thought a bit, but then smiled and answered.

"Sure. I know the rules. I guess I'll try out for…Keeper, I suppose." If Allen hadn't been trained to notice things, he might not have ever seen the small grimace pass over Harry's face, before it turned into a beaming smile.

"Great! Just go stand by Ron and McLaggen. They're also trying out for Keeper." Now Allen understood the grimace. He didn't know if Allen was good or not, so he was worried for his friend. Allen grabbed his rental uniform, and stood next to a nervous Ron and a proud Cormick. "Okay, guys! Be warned, even if you were on the team last year it does not automatically guarantee you a spot. Now get to your positions. I want McLaggen and Weasley first, and Walker can rotate with one of them later," Harry ordered. Everyone went to their positions, and the try-out game started. Half-way through the game, Allen took McLaggen's place because Ron was noticeably in the lead. The first Quaffle came towards his position in front of the three posts. Allen zoomed over to the right post and flipped upside down in a sloth grip roll, grabbing the ball. He easily threw it to his teammate, who was already shocked by his acrobatics. Well, everyone was. Maybe that was why the opposite team got the Quaffle and tried to score when Allen was still hanging. But Allen showed them the impossible, and flipped back up again. He stood up, not hanging on to the broom at all, and jumped. The ball fit perfectly in the palm of his hand and he did a back flip to grab the broom again, barely missing. Someone gasped, but he hoisted himself up with one hand, with an ease unknown to Hogwarts' student body. Harry blew the whistle.

"Um…I think we know who our new Keeper is, and we'll have Ron as reserve Keeper. Everyone else please continue practicing. The Keeper spot is filled, but Chaser and Beater spots need to be assigned. Get to it!" Harry announced. Ron looked really bummed, so Harry flew over to comfort him. Allen felt bad, but really it was clear that he'd done much better than anyone else. He flew to the stands and sat down, watching all the other Quidditch hopefuls.

The rest of try-outs went smoothly, resulting in Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as Beaters, Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins as Chasers, Allen Walker as Keeper, and Harry Potter as Seeker. Since everyone had nothing better to do, they went back to their dorms. Allen sat by the fire, getting congratulated for his show at try-outs. Ron came in sulking with Hermione and Harry trying to cheer him up. They sat next to Allen near the fire, and Harry read his potions book. Harry interrupted Hermione and Ron's conversation about Cormick by asking Hermione a question.

"Have you ever heard of this spell, Hermione?" He asked, showing her the book, "Sectumsempra." Hermione just gave him a disapproving glance.

"No I haven't. And if you had an ounce of self-respect, you'd turn that book in," She stated, clearly angry with his potions book, which was a feat in itself.

"Not bloody likely! He's even better than you, Hermione!" Ron just had to butt in, making Hermione's attitude even worse. She closed her book and outstretched her hand towards Harry's book.

"I'd like to see who's book that was. Let me see," Hermione demanded. When Harry said 'no', she just got more curious. "Well, why can't I, Harry?" Harry struggled for an answer.

"Um…well, the binding is fragile," Harry remarked meekly. Hermione just snorted and walked after Harry, arm still outstretched. She would find out who's book that was no matter what.

"Like you care about things like binding. Let me see the book!" Hermione was getting frustrated, but was saved by Allen grabbing the book when Harry was close enough. He opened the front cover.

"It says, 'Property of the…Half-Blood Prince.' No name is given," Allen said in what seemed to be a monotone, but the book would be a survivor of clenched hands that day. He needed to talk to someone about this. Allen flipped through the book, and came across the spell that Harry asked about. Boy, did that look familiar to him. The Golden Trio was in such a deep discussion, that they didn't notice Allen slip out of the common rooms, old potions book in hand.

~*^v^*~

Snape was interrupted from his paperwork by a polite knock on his door. Wondering who it was, he gave permission for them to enter.

"Walker?" Snape questioned, trying to keep a calm façade. Ever since he saw the transfer student, Snape was uneased at how similar he looked compared to his own old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Neah. Allen tilted his head and gave the defense teacher a smile.

"Hello Professor. I know that I haven't started your class yet, but I wondered if you could help me something. I found this book and had a question about it. It's a potion book, and I heard that you used to be Potions Master, correct?" After Snape nodded, Allen showed him the worn-out potions book, and turned to the spell Harry was asking about earlier. "Isn't this spell Sempra, and not Sectumsempra? I was very confused." Snape was bug-eye.

"Oh, well, I believe that is a variation of the Sempra spell. Why did you want to ask me about this? I know that I was Potions Master, but Professor Slughorn is the new Potions Master," Snape tried to clarify. Allen just gave a wicked grin.

"Because, _Professor_, I know this is your spell, Mr. Half-Blood Prince. _And_ you plagiarized. If my sources are correct, which I hope they are, otherwise my memory's going with my age, than this originally belonged to a Professor Mana Neah." Snape's calm visage ended, leaving a very shocked sniveling git. "With that said, I'd like you to explain _why_ you decided to mark someone else's works with your own title. I am _very_ curious." Snape spluttered.

"I-I-How did you know that? Professor Neah was a man known only within this school, and his name was forgotten by most that knew him. But that man gave me his potions book, so I find nothing wrong with putting my title in my book, do you?" Snape asked once his voice evened out. Allen became angry enough that it made the even the normally fearless teacher in front of him scared.

"I know that, because you _stole_ my book! You had no right to take my extra copy of the 6th year book the day that I was leaving Hogwarts. I had my reasons to have that book, and had my reasons to leave. I knew you were interested in potions, and would have given you tips if you asked. You didn't have to _steal_ my book. You're so full of yourself now. What happened to the kid you used to be?" Allen asked, actually curious about Snape's answer.

"You mean to tell me that _you're _Professor Neah? Bu-but how?" Allen just gave a reassuring smile.

"Well, Severus, it's not that difficult to comprehend. Just think Nicolas Flamel, except without a destroyed Philosophers Stone." Snape gaped. Was Walker telling him he was practically _immortal_? "Yeah, I've been alive since the late 1800's. The reason I always act like I've seen it all? Like I know everything? It's because I _do _Severus. Or just about. Now, I've told you this because I believe I can trust you. Don't let me down. And about the book, I'll forgive you, since that was in the past and you were a naïve brat at the time. So, with that I guess I'll see you around, Professor." With a smile and a wave, Allen left Snape's office. On his way back to the common room, Allen opened the cover of Harry's potion book. Crossing out 'Half-Blood Prince', he replaced it with 'Musician, Betrayer of Family and Friends'. Now it was rightfully his once again.

~*^v^*~

During the time that Allen was conversing with a certain black-clad professor, the Golden Trio was conversing about Allen. Harry wanted to know how the new Gryffindor could see the thestrals, Hermione wanted to know how he got so smart, and Ron just wanted to know ''what the hell is wrong with him?'.

"Gosh, Ron! Just because he beat you for the Keeper position and he's rather unique doesn't mean that there's something wrong with him. Though I do admit that he's rather mysterious and it's made me rather curious..." Hermione trailed off. Before Ron could argue with her, Harry started talking.

"Who did he see die? Not many people have that happen, and how did he get that scar? And does he die his hair? I'm just wondering, I can't believe that he's a bad person. He's too nice. _And_ he's in Gryffindor, so he must be in the light," Harry commented. Hermione gave both of them a pointed stare, and shook her head.

"Boys, you are so stereotypical. If someones nice or bad news has sometimes nothing to do with their house, you know. And as I said earlier, acting differently doesn't mean anything. All I think that's odd about him is his abnormal speed in potion making. Is that even humanly possible?" Harry sighed. Of course she thinks of his brains first, otherwise she wouldn't be Hermione.

"Allen's very reserved, too. He never talks about his past, and the few times he does mention it, he kinda spaces out and doesn't give details. It's sort of suspicious, I guess. Maybe he forced the Sorting Hat to sort him into Gryffindor so he could get close to me. Oh, Hermione, you're right! He doesn't have to be light because he's a Gryffindor; he could be a Slytherin at heart!" Hermione let out an irritated groan.

"That was not what I was getting at, Harry! Get over your stupid house rivalry, and start thinking logically! You too Ron! Agh!" Hermione yelled, storming off to her room. Ron just watched her go.

"She's bloody barmy, mate. Just ignore her, and this time, I agree with you all the way," Ron reassured. Harry stared at Ron, then looked at the table, where his potions book was obviously missing.

"Uh, Ron? Where's my potions book?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a look, clearly unimpressed. Harry sighed and sank into the couch.

A few minutes later, Allen strolled in. With Harry's potions book.

"Hey!" Cried Harry, jumping up. "That's my book! Why do you have it?" Allen rolled his eyes. What Harry showed was simply a common and understandable reaction. He shoved the book into Harry's hands and made his way up the stairs. Harry was confused by the lack of a vocal reply, but shrugged and opened the potions book. Immediately he noticed the difference.

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked, getting his best friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Ron turned to give his full attention to his friend instead of the fireplace.

"Didn't this book say it was 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'?" After Ron's nod, he continued. "Well, now it says 'Property of the Musician, Betrayer of Family and Friends.'" Ron shrugged, not at all interested, leaving Harry to his own silent pondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I'm super lazy. Don't own this, so don't sue. Enjoy!**

**Update-6/28/11-Now beta-ed by Soulless Ghosty. Thanks a bunch!**

Allen was at the Three Broomsticks the next day having a silent conversation with Neah when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. He called them over to his table, and they uneasily sat down. Hermione ordered three butterbeers for her friends, casting a glance at Allen's Elderflower Wine. Usually The Three Broomsticks wouldn't allow students any alcohol, but Allen had permission from Dumbledore. It also helped that he spent triple the price for the bottle.

"Is that wine, Allen? I was able to smell it, and it's not butterbeer," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, its Elderflower Wine mixed with some honey and orange zest. It's probably my favorite drink," Allen brightly replied, taking a swig right from the bottle. His three friends were shocked.

"So your drinking _alcohol,_ Allen? At your age alcohol could permanently damage your brain!" Hermione stood to take the bottle, but Harry stomped on her foot. Professor Horace Slughorn had just come in the door and was walking over to their table.

"Is there a problem here, Granger, Harry, Allen…Wollumby? I think I heard you shout something, Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn asked politely. Allen replied before Hermione could open her mouth.

"Oh, there's no problem here, sir. Miss Granger here was just amazed that Dumbledore is letting me drink wine. It's good for my health, though, you see. It's the added herbal mixture in the wine along with the honey that helps out. Stables my appetite, you understand?" Allen explained, just as polite.

"Ah, yes, Allen, I've drunk the same type of mixture before once before too. Quite delicious, might I add. Oh, and before I forget, would you be interested in coming to a little supper party that I used to throw together way back when, select student or two? You're invited, too, Harry, Granger. Keep an eye out for my owl!" With that, he left.

"That was so unfair!" Ron steamed. "He's practically picking favorites right in front of me! Hell, he doesn't even know my name! Also, why is he on a first name basis with Harry and Allen, but not you, Hermione?" Hermoine gave the other two a quizzical look.

"Yes, I kind of want to know that, too, guys." Allen just shrugged. He really didn't have any idea when or why the first name basis started, yet if felt awkward as he still called the teacher by his title. Harry, spoke up, apparently not so far in the dark.

"Well, I think it's because of two reasons. One; I'm famous, and Slughorn probably wants to use that to his own advantage by becoming friends with me. And two; Dumbledore had me go along with him this summer to recruit Professor Slughorn." After shared that information, Ron coughed into his hand and motioned towards Allen. Harry just rolled his eyes. It wasn't info Allen could use against them.

The quartet gossiped aimlessly for a few more hours before putting on their hats and coats again and heading back to the castle. They had just gotten out of Hogsmeade when their comfortable silence was broken by a scream up ahead. Harry and Allen shot ahead to find Katie Bell, writhing in agony on the snowy ground.

"I-I told her not to touch it; to leave it alone! But she didn't listen!" Katie's friend, Leanne, sobbed. Just in time, Hagrid came up the path towards them, and broke into a sprint when he saw what had happened. When Hagrid arrived, Allen saw the panic in his eyes and instinctively took over.

"Hagrid, keep everyone back. Don't touch the necklace anyone, I'll get it by the wrappings. We need to get back to the castle immediately and get Miss Bell looked upon. I'm sure our defence teacher will be able to sort out the curse. Take this, Harry, I'll run ahead and notify the teachers." Allen handed the fully wrapped necklace to Harry and took off running so fast he was gone within seconds. As they hiked up the path slowly, the students were buzzing with excitement and fear. Hagrid, though, had different thoughts on his mind.

"Now that's a boy who knows how to take charge... Wonder if he's related to old Professor Neah?" He mumbled to himself. " 'E looks _'xactly _like him, and talks like him too..." Harry, nearby and quietly contemplating, heard Hagrids words and looked away.

~*^v^*~

Soon, everyone was back at the school and in front of McGonagall. The Professor sighed. "Why is it when there's trouble it's _always_ you three? And Allen, I quite expected you to at least be able to keep yourself out of trouble." The Golden Trio shot questioning looks at Allen as he blushed narvously. "So, Severus, what do you think?" She asked as she turned to the teacher examining the necklace.

"I'd say that Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," Snape quietly stated. There was silence, finally broken by Allen, who seemed to have recovered. "I've seen that necklace before, sir, in Borgin and Burkes. I would have bought and decursed it back then, if I were made of money. But, of course, I figured it was better if I left it. Being a wizard and training in all, I probably didn't have the power to do such a thing. And besides, I've had more than my share of paying debts in my life and so even looking at that tag threatened to overturn my stomach." McGonagall coughed lightly and turned to Leanne for questioning but Harry was rather focused on the threatening smirk that had appeared on his classmates face.

~*^v^*~

It was Slughorn's first select dinner party, and Allen was bored out of him mind. And _hungry_. A plate this small could only properly sustain a mouse. But besides feeling hungry, he was also paying attention. It was pitiable, the state of affairs between muggles and wizards. Did they honestly not know what a dentist was? Allen was brought out of his musings when his host, done with Hermione, turned to him.

"And what do _your_ parents do, Allen?" the professor asked. Allen didn't know how to respond. His real parents or Mana? Either way, it was an awkward subject.

"Well, I don't really know." When Slughorn's curiosity peaked, Allen figured that was a bad way to phrase it. So, he elaborated, "They aren't in the Secret Service or anything like that. I just don't know them in general. I was abandoned when I was a baby." Well, damn, that wasn't the right thing to say either. He should have stuck with the traveling clown story. The occupants in the room were all staring at him now, and it was obvious rumors would be around the school before you could say, 'Black Order'. Allen sighed. He would inevitably have to tell them anyway, he supposed. Better clear up the story from the beginning. "I was picked up by a travelling clown." He stopped to glare at those who laughed. "He was a bit on the crazy side, but that was one of the reasons I loved him. He was the first person that didn't care about-" Allen stopped. So many people still despised his arm; he didn't want to ruin his chance at being a neutral student. Silence hung awkwardly in the room until Slughorn broke it again with small talk.

**Ooh, confessions! (sorta…XD)  
Review please! They make me crazy with happiness. Teehee! There's gonna be past Laven, probably past one-sided Tyki/Allen (who likes the other, I won't tell, but you can probably guess). Anything else? The pairings probably won't be major though, anyways.**


	5. Crapped out LaptopAN

Hey sorry! This is just a VERY important author note.

Alrighty then! So my laptop has crapped out…whenever I turn it on it makes this really high pitched noise and won't go further from that point. Right now I am using the family computer. Now…to the important part!

I WON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE! Thing is, my computer might lose everything that I had saved on it, therefore everything I've written past what is updated (which is kind of a lot for my more frequent stories). AND IT TOTALLY SUCKS! DX

If anyone is a computer genius and can help me fix it up before I send it into the shop, I will create any one-shot of their choosing for them!

Super sorry to everyone who has alerted/favorited my stories/myself!

But I really wanted to let you all know!


	6. Chapter 5

**Update-6/28/11- The next chapter will be up within the week (July 5th at the latest, hopefully). And thanks to Soulless Ghost for beta-ing!**

If there was one thing that everyone should learn from this, Harry thought, it was that Allen was a fiend at poker. Gryffindor or not, the boy was positively evil when it came to cards. It had started out as a friendly match sprung from the general mood of sheer boredom, and had transformed into a rather embarrassing situation for nearly all of the participants. Right now, Allen was the only player fully clothed while Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Cormac, Colin, and Dennis Creevey were all down to three articles of clothing or less. No one had yet lost everything, but it was only a matter of time.

"That's it! I'm out of this blasted game!" Seamus shouted, throwing down his cards. Allen just smirked at him. He brought in the cards and took Seamus' chips into the middle of the pile. "Where did all of these gamboling supplies come from anyways? More importantly, how did you get so good at this game?" Seamus set himself among the bystanders on the couch, eager to watch now that he was out of the fray.

"I brought the supplies, of course! And ask Potter and Weasley if you want to know the details. Now, who's still in?" With a certain amount of resentment to Harry and Ron, the others all threw their cards in. "Well, I guess it's just us three, right, Potter? Weasley?" Their eyes widened. Harry was one of the lucky ones; with three articles of clothing, but Ron was down to his underwear. And they didn't want to play with a crazy Allen. Noticing their looks, Allen sighed.

"Fine, I see how it is. I'll go see if any girls want to play." But at the boys' incredulous looks, he turned red and hurriedly clarified. "I'm not going to play _strip_ poker with them! God forbid! You guys had the option for regular poker, too, but you never said anything so I just went with strip. You all seemed so incredibly bored that normal poker didn't seem quite enough. Well, see you all around!" Allen left them with their jaws hanging. Ron was especially flustered.

"We had a _choice_?" As he left the crowded lounge Allen chuckled. At least he had been able to liven things up a bit.

~*^v^*~

Harry sighed and slouched down onto his desk. It was DADA, and he _really_ wanted to be somewhere else. Though so far, it had been rather intriguing. Everyone had showed up for class, which had started five minutes prior, but Snape and Allen were still missing. Just as the whispers started, the duo in question stomped in.

"Everyone, I expect this class to be more behaved, though now I have relatively low hopes," he marched to the front of the classroom and swiftly turned around. "Walker! Since you've come from afar, let's see how smart you _really_ are. What are the 12 uses of Dragon Blood?" Snape asked him critically.

"Well, dragon's blood can clean ovens, heal injuries, extend the life of the user if drunk, give the drinker ultimate knowledge on the language of the birds, discolor woods, be used in bombs when condensed, and cure blindness. It can also be used as a poison if brewed with purpose, give you super strength, be used as ammunition in a solid form, kill plants instantly, and can deter trespassers if put on walls," Allen concluded. The class was astounded. Snape's eyebrows rose. Very interesting.

"Good job, Walker. Though you seemed to drag out your answer." Allen glared haughtily at him but Snape had already continued to the rest of the class. The lesson proceeded without incident, even when Harry distinctly heard Allen call Snape a 'slimy git with a stick up his ass'.

~*^v^*~

The crowd stared in awe as Allen wiped the floor with the opposing Quidditch Team. Not a single goal went through, and all the attempts at taking him out proved futile. All in all, Gryffindor won by a long shot, and, to celebrate their easy victory, a party was held in the common room.  
Allen, not one for big crowds, tried to sneak up the stairs to the boys dorms, but was stopped by a tug on his robes.

"Um, excuse me Allen, but can I talk to you in private somewhere?" Pavarti Patil asked meekly. Allen nodded, and led Pavarti to the desolate hallway. "Well, better get this over with…" she mumbled. Taking Allen's hands she stared straight into his stormy eyes. "Allen, I find you very attractive, even for the short amount of time we've known each other; for your looks, personality, everything. I wanted to know…if you'd be my boyfriend." Allen sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry Pavarti. You're a beautiful girl, but-" Allen was interrupted.

"You like someone else, don't you? Just tell me straight out. It will hurt less, then." Pavarti hung her head. Allen brought her face up so they could stare eye to eye.

"It's not that, Pavarti. I'm single. And I'm, I suppose I could say, honored that you find me likable in a such a romantic way." Allen let out a forced chuckle. "It's just, I've tried relationships before and they never really worked out for anyone. Something always happens, and I don't want you getting hurt. It's better if I were on my own. I'm sorry." Allen let go of her hand and gracefully disappeared down the hall and into his dorm room.

"**That was harsh, Allen. Didn't know you had it in you to reject such a nice girl. Sure, maybe someone simply physically attracted but she seemed pretty sincere to me."** Allen rubbed his temples harshly and flopped down onto his bed.

"_Neah, I don't have time for your ramblings. You know what I said was true. Also, I don't think you can go out tonight. All the Gryffindors will be out partying most of the night; you'd easily get caught."_ Neah fought back sulkily but Allen had had enough.

"Oh, shut up and get over it, Neah!" He yelled into his pillow.

~*^v^*~

The next day, Hermione was locked up in the library. Not an unusual occurrence. But what _was_ strange was the presence of Ron and Harry next to her. All three of their interests had peaked the day before when Harry and Ron, off to collect Ron's collection of Honeydukes from their dorm, ran into Allen clearly distressed and screaming at someone who wasn't there. 

So there the group was, bundled up in the library and looking for records on someone named 'Neah'. Harry groaned. So far, nothing. Ron looked up at him from his book labelled 'Brain Disorders Through the Ages; The Art of Talking to Ones Self,". Suddenly there came a crash from the next row over and Hermione came bolting around the corner at them.

"Boys! Look at this! I checked out this book on the past 100 years of Hogwarts, and right here! Mana Neah, taught Defence Against The Dark Arts in the 1970s, when Harry's' parents attended. Although his first name is Mana, Allen does call plenty people by their last name. Maybe he has some sort of communication device and you just didn't spot it. They're obviously related though, look at the similar features! Take away Allen's scar, and make his hair greyer, and they'd look exactly alike!" She set her book down with a plunk in the middle of the aisle and bent over it, flipping pages quickly.

"It says here that Professor Mana Neah was a child prodigy, graduating at the young age of 15 from a prestigious unnamed private school, and he taught DADA for a total of 2 and a half years."

"Does it say why only the half year?" Harry butted in. Hermione briskly nodded.

"It says right here, that, 'Mr. Neah suffered a mental breakdown, nearly killing part of the student body. He was fired, and all students were exempt from Defense classes the rest of the year.'" She looked up at them, her eyes wide and frightened.

"He's a frickin _loony_! How the hell does Allen _know_ this guy?" Ron burst out. Hermione slapped her hands together.

"I have an idea! Come closer!" The three huddled together. Unnoticed, a nearby portrait slipped out of his frame, off to warn an old friend.

~*^v^*~

Allen stood in an empty hallway, waiting for his date to Slughorns latest party. Allen would have invited Pavarti, but felt that that it would hurt her feelings if he used her like that. Instead he had invited his friend Luna. The Ravenclaw was a bit eccentric, but she didn't judge people and had mentioned to him before how much she loved parties. Luna was a great choice.

Harry arrived at the door to the party just as Allen and Luna did, with Pavarti on his arm. Allen offered him a smile but was blatantly ignored. Harry seethed. He had asked Luna to go with him, but when she announced that she already had a date and just walked away, he had felt betrayed. His own friend would rather go with someone else. And why did it have to be Allen, the subject of the Golden Trio's plans? Before Harry could get his emotions under control and stage the first part of his plan, Pavarti dragged him away to the dance floor, where a slow song had just started up. He followed reluctantly, not noticing that Pavarti had caught her eyes on Allen as well. 

Allen, meanwhile, complimented Luna on her different jewelry style by the refreshments table, liking that she wasn't afraid of showing her true colors. he was about to pour himself a drink when he caught site of a familiar figure.

"Sanguini!" Allen shouted, gaining the nearby milling students' attention. With a quick word to his date, Allen ran off to the dark looking vampire, and kissed both of his cheeks in greeting. Sanguini just stood there, but his mouth was curled up into a small smile.

"It's been a long time, Allen. What are you doing at Hogwarts? I thou-" Allen shushed him, secretly panicking. The old vampire didn't know what Allen was hiding from the other students, that he wasn't exactly who they thought he was. He quickly led the other male away from the crowds and into a segregated corner before speaking quietly.

"Sanguini, please be careful what you say, okay? Here, people believe me to be a 17-year old foreign exchange student. _Please_ don't hint about me being…older, and about anything odd about me, alright?" Sanguini gave him a quizzical nod. "Good. Now, I'm here for schooling, and that's it. I'm sorry, but we shouldn't act too chummy, all right? I hope you enjoy the party!" Allen smiled once more and ran back to his abandoned date.

When Allen got back to a missing Luna, he didn't know what to do. He needed her as his buffer and source of conversation. But his searching gaze was cut off when someone came running into the room, screaming into the crowds.

"Caution everyone! One of the portraits is missing! And the mechanical supplies are gone! Keep your eyes out!" Allen was baffled, but the other portraits apparently knew exactly what was going on. A wave of screaming portraits dropped everything and ran screaming out of the room just as a giant blue and white robot exploded into the closest portrait to the hall. It was accompanied by a familiar evil cackling that set his hair on end and put a bright smile on his face at the same time.

"KOMURIN 155! ATTAAAAAAAACK! SAVE THIS WRETCHED SCHOOL FROM ALL EVIL BEINGS!" The other student quickly retreated but Allen stepped forward, just in time to catch the attention of a familiar bereted scientist who immediately did a double take. Allen beamed. "Komui! Is that you?" The machine stopped dead still.

**Chapter dedicated to Soulless Ghosty for giving me the idea of a portrait of someone from the Order! XD It's a brilliant idea, and as you can see; I've used it! Thank you!  
TO THOSE THAT I RESPONDED TO ON THEIR HELP FOR MY COMPUTER, THANK YOU! IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK TO ME ON THE ONE-SHOT PLEASE PM ME OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW! YOU DESERVE IT! ^_^  
(Additional note to readers of Platform 1/4: Sorry, I was going to add a new chapter to that…but surprise! It wasn't completed! I'll get it out as soon as it's finished! I promise! Sorry!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! My beta was busy (since it's summer and there are vacations/trips to have!).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so make everyone (meaning me) happy and don't sue!**

**Beta-ed by: the wonderful SoullessGhosty!**

"Allen?" Asked Komui, staring at his old comrade.

Onlookers slowly drifted back to the dance floor. Komurin wasn't rampaging anymore, a sign they cautiously took to mean the scientist was back to normal. Allen gave Komui a smile in response.

"This really is a surprise. It's been quite a long time, I wasn't expecting to run into you here. We should get together and talk some time. Meet me here again tonight. Right now I should go back to the dance-who knows when Slughorn will want to talk! See ya, Komui!" Allen waved and walked away.

"Allen! Wait! Keep your ears open fo-" Komui started, but the boy was already gone. He sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?"

~*^v^*~

When Allen reentered the ballroom, Harry signaled to Hermione. Their plan was now in motion. Ditching McLaggen, Hermione strolled over to Professor Slughorn. The plan couldn't start until Slughorn was involved, so they both waited patiently for the Professor to finish his odd conversation with one of his special guests.

"Excuse me, Professor," Hermione started when he was free. "I had some questions about the last time you taught at Hogwarts. Do you have time to answer them?"

"Of course, Miss Granger! It would be my honor! Now, what were you interested in?" Slughorn looked genuinely elated that someone was interested in his life for a change.

"Well, sir, Harry and I were looking through a book of Hogwarts events from 1890 to 1990 when we came across a section on a Professor named Mana Neah. Seeing that he taught during the same time as you, I thought you may be able to tell us more about him. For example, one question that we had was if you knew _why_ he went on a murderous rampage. It said he had a mental breakdown, though that isn't very clear since no one would have a mental breakdown so suddenly." (1)

Slughorn smile disappeared, but seemed like he would give them the answers they were looking for.

"Yes, I knew the man. Quite unpleasant in my opinion, and he always seemed unstable. Neah was, for a lack of a better word, a creep. He never slept, and was as paranoid as old Moody, though probably worse off. He always gave practical lessons instead of oral, and above all, never once in his time here did I ever see him show any kind of emotion. It was very odd, and I couldn't stand being with him. I don't mean to be mean or anything of the sort, but I'm glad he isn't at this school anymore." Slughorn grimaced.

"No emotion at all, Professor? Wow, I can't even imagine!" Harry added in. Though he was curious about the ex-professor now, a plan was a plan. So, with his voice rising in volume, Harry made sure he could be heard by everyone nearby. "So where did Professor Mana Neah go after the day he tried to murder everyone?" The plan worked perfectly. Allen froze up. Slowly turning to face the trio, he spoke up.

"Are you talking about Mr. Neah?" After a few nods and a 'Why?' from Professor Slughorn, Allen continued hesitently. "Well, he was a…family friend, I guess, though that was a long time ago, and I only met him a few times."

~*^v^*~

(Just focusing on Allen more!)

"When he did visit, I was pretty young, so my memory is a bit foggy. Though I do remember his distinctive cackle. He laughed a lot, even at things that weren't funny to anyone else."

"**Nice way to glorify your uncle, kid. What're you going to have me do next, sing show tunes?"** Neah piped in. Allen continued his explanation as if he didn't even hear him.

"He quite honestly freaked me out. He was always singing quietly to himself; I think they were show tunes from when he was young or something else from the '50's…"

"**That wasn't a suggestion! Damn it, Allen! Listen to me! Make me NORMAL! Not some creepy old guy!"** Once again: Ignored.

"Anyway, his eyes were creepy, too…glazed over and panicked 24/7. Like something or someone was going to come and kill him. And, later, he was."

"**WHAT? You're literally killing me! Why the hell would you do that? To ME, your beloved uncle and friend!"**

"I don't really like to talk about it, but so long as I'm saying this I might as well tell the whole truth. Mana Neah died in front of me, he was shot to death. It sometimes still gives me nightmares."

"…**Well, I've got to admit that death sounded pretty cool, but c'mon! And don't kid yourself! That's **_**nothing **_**compared to what you've seen!"** Neah's rant got louder and louder, and Allen found his vision starting to waver with the force of the emotion. His legs gave out.

"Allen!" Hermione yelled as he fell to the floor, Neah finally going silent in his head.

"I'm okay- I've just got a major migraine. Sorry, I'd better go. See you guys later?" Allen ran off, not waiting for a response. Just outside the door he collapsed again against the wall.

"_Idiot! Can't you shut up when I'm trying to talk? They were most likely getting suspicious! How else did you want me to explain our relationship? 'Oh! Hey guys! Just to let you know, my adopted uncle lives in my head!' Yeaaaahhh. That'd go over _so_ well! I was just making sure they wouldn't ask any more questions!"_ He could tell that Neah was starting to feel guilty. Well, that was just fine! Let him feel ashamed of himself for once, instead of it being the other way around. Beside, a few bad feelings never hurt anyone. 

~*^v^*~

After the party, Hermione and Harry filled Ron in on what he had missed, what they had found out about Allen and Neah's relationship.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he was shouting to Neah!" Ron remarked, but Harry decided to pitch in his own thoughts on the situation.

"He probably went crazy while hanging out with Mr. Neah. He_ was_ supposed to be a family friend to Allen, right? It would make sense if it rubbed off on him." Hermione glared at the pair.

"You two are complete idiots! Craziness doesn't rub off on people! Maybe he remembered some 'advice' that Professor Neah told him sometime," Hermione said logically. Harry and Ron's mouths turned into 'o's.

"You're so smart, Hermione! I wish everything was this simple!"

"Ugh, and I wish you were smarter!"

~~*^v^*~~

"Why is _he_ coming over?" Ron spluttered, staring at his mother. It had been turning into a pleasant evening at the Burrow. They were going to enjoy a nice night with Remus coming over, but now it was ruined.

"Now dears, be nice! Dumbledore informed us that that charming boy had to speak to Remus about something important, and since this was the only time Remus' location is not completely hidden, Dumbledore thought it was the perfect opportunity. And he will be staying until Hogwarts starts again, because it's so close to that time already," Mrs. Weasley explained to her youngest son as she washed the dishes from lunch. "Be nice, Ronald!" She warned him as he grumbled.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything!" Ron yelled, storming off to his shared bedroom with Harry.

*^v^*

Soon it was dinnertime and they were huddled around the fire. Harry questioned Mr. Weasley about what he had overheard during Christmas at Hogwarts, Remus stared out into space in the direction of the fire, Mrs. Weasley kept increasing the volume on the radio set, Fleur talked exceptionally loud in the corner, and everyone else joined in on the corner conversation.

"…just say Dumbledore's wrong about Snape-" Harry protested in his discussion with Mr. Weasley, which Lupin had later joined into.

"Everyone is allowed their own opinions. If you think the professor is evil, go ahead and believe that. If you really think that he'll betray everyone to the Dark Lord, just be more cautious with what you say around him," Allen gave his two cents, speaking for the first time that night. "I know this really isn't my business, but I can't help overhearing…we _are_ all in the same room together. Actually, I think I need to retire for the evening. I've been trying to get in contact with someone before school starts again. Mrs. Weasley ma'am? Is there somewhere I can talk privately? " Mrs. Weasley took a break from charming the radio box and led him to Ron and Harry's room. The room also happened to have his school trunk in it. Allen gave a nod of thanks in her direction and entered. He never noticed the two sixteen year old boys hovering outside the doorway. Harry and Ron peered in as Allen walked over to his trunk. It seemed to take him an excruciatingly long time to unlocked each clasp and open the top part of the chest. Something round and gold rocketed out of the top.

"Timcanpy!" Allen squealed at the snitch-like object and cradled it in his hands. "I'm so sorry I left you in there for so long! I wanted to talk to you while at Hogwarts, but the school has some weird anti-electronics ward. If you came out they'd be all over me!" Allen explained. Apparently the apology wasn't enough. Timcanpy perched on Allen's head, and Harry and Ron finally got a good look at it. The creature obviously wasn't a snitch; it had miniature legs and horns, a long looping tail, and a rather unexpected full head of sharp pointed teeth that were now clamped down fiercely clamped down on Allen's hair.

"GYAAAAA!" Allen screamed in pain, " I told you, Tim! It's not my fault!" Arms flailing, Allen ran around the shared bedroom finally slamming into the partly open door and causing the two hiding teens over on their asses.

"Ah! Bloody hell that hurt!" Ron shouted when he came in contact with the floor.

"Huh?" Allen cocked his head to the side, opening the door and peeking out. "Are you two okay? Wait…what were you doing anyways?" Allen lent a hand and pulled his roommates up back onto their feet. Ron just stared at the golem still gnawing at Allen's head while Harry fidgeted.

"Well…" Harry started, "We were kind of…well…um…listening in on your conversation. Sorry, Allen." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Allen shrugged and plopped onto his bed. "So, uh, what is that? And…you don't care that we were eavesdropping?" Allen's head tilted once again before he understood.

"Oh! Are you talking about Timcanpy? He's a golem and he's been my friend for ages. And you really didn't learn anything from the conversation I had with Tim. I just didn't want people see my more…ahem…sentimental girly traits." A light blush coated the ex-exorcist's cheeks. "Anyways, come on in. I was just about to ask Mr. Lupin a question, take a shower, and then head to bed. So go ahead and get comfortable. It _is_ your guys' room in the first place. Good night!" Allen jumped to his feet and strolled downstairs.

~*^v^*~

1: Well, yes they could, but Hermione is just saying that there would probably have been clues to his severed mentality if his brain was becoming murderous…if you have questions, incase this isn't clear, feel free to PM me or something! XD)


	8. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'm still not happy with this chapter, but I thought I should update something for my lovely readers. Life's been hectic and all that, so it's taken a while.  
I think this chapter gets a bit angsty towards the middle/end. It's the most (or second most) LAVEN-filled part of this story, just letting everyone know! If you don't like this chapter, let me know and I'll fix it the best I can as fast as I can. Also, if you really oppose Laven, and this chapter is torture to read, please tell me! I'll cut down the laven percentage in total (esp. this chapter) but you'll have to deal with some Laven. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! XD  
The sooner, the faster this chapter is fixed or the next one is up! (and I promise it won't be as long a wait…otherwise you can form a mob with pitchforks and everything!)**

/_/_~*^v^*~_\_\

Remus was sitting by the fireplace, a spot he seemed to take a liking to on his stay at the Burrow, when Allen Walker entered. The boy walked into the kitchen before coming back with two mugs. Sitting down across from Remus, Allen handed him one of the mugs filled with hot chocolate. Remus moved his gaze from the fireplace to Allen's face with a quizzical expression.

"I have a question for you Mr. Lupin. But let's go outside where it's more…private…" Allen glanced at the dark staircase where a pair of eyes could be seen before they darted out of view. Allen grabbed his dark grey jacket and red scarf before handing Remus his light brown coat and stepping out. Remus followed with his cup of cocoa in hand.

"I know each full moon you get the Wolfsbane potion from Snape…yes, I know you're a werewolf…but you have to stop this. The Wolfsbane…that's what makes the transition so painful. This sounds very stupid, but you must _embrace_ your inner wolf. Before you change, be calm and collected and allow your body to change without resisting. I know you probably don't believe me, and I understand. Why would you listen to someone who probably doesn't know what they're saying? But…please just listen to what I said."

Allen walked back in, leaving a very confused Remus to ponder in the falling snow.

~*^v^*~

When Allen went back to his temporary bedroom, he was glad to see Harry and Ron in their beds; even if they weren't asleep, at least they gave up trying to spy on him. He nodded in greeting before grabbing his pajamas and heading to the bathroom for his shower. When he finished up, he didn't realize that he never put on his shirt or gloves, not really remembering where he was.

"Bloody hell! Allen mate, what the hell is wrong with your arm? And…your hand is glowing! What….what's going on?" Ron practically screamed at the sight of the black claw-like arm. Noticing what just happened, Allen froze as he looked for something to cover himself before he realized it wouldn't matter since they got a good look at him already.

"What…happened to your chest, Allen…?" Harry meekly questioned, transfixed on the scar spanning the length of Allen's chest. Allen sighed deeply before spreading out on his bed.

"I'll tell you. You won't stop bugging me until I tell you anyways; might as well be from me willingly. I was born with this arm…A lot of people find it as a sign of the Devil's spawn, but I know—I love my arm, and I don't care what other people say. I really only cover it because people get scared." Allen couldn't help but keep sighing. "I ran into some gang members…they had some business with my former guardian, and they took it out on me. I almost died, so this scar reminds me of all of the luck that plays a part in life." _'Well, that's the closest I can get to the truth…Hey, it's believable, right Neah?'_

'**Why are you talking to me now? I'm trying to rest until I can take control!'** Neah argued, giving Allen major head pains.

'_Not until we're back at Hogwarts. The smallest noise you make could wake someone. Three, if not five, people within the house would recognize us as Professor Neah, and I told two of them 'we' were dead! That would cause serious problems.'_ Neah went silent. Allen put it off as stubborn behavior on Neah's part.

"So…you have a disfigured arm and have former business with gangs?" With a nod, Harry continued talking in a humorous tone, "Hey, that's just another thing special about you. Why do you hide it? C'mon Allen, you're too shy for your own good!"

"…_another thing special…why're you so shy?...Don't hide it! I wanna be seen in public with you, and I want people to see you for the true you!...C'mon Allen!...It's our first date!...Moyashi-chan~! It doesn't matter if those people stare; I'll protect you!...Chu~! You are now protected from all evil glances headed your way, and those even include Yuu-chans!..."_

"I…I have to go…" Allen ran. He didn't stop until he was far away from the house. But no matter how far he ran, he couldn't outrun the memories: the first date, the first real kiss, the fight over Allen's looks, their small moments together, and the final battle. They hurt so much…Allen couldn't help it. He held onto the scarf he grabbed on his way out for dear life and cried. He cried for all of the losses he had to bear through. He cried for his ruined life. He cried for the lost love that didn't last nearly enough. Allen cried for everyone and everything. The tears just wouldn't stop.

"Lavi…I can't do this. It's been forever…but this is the first time I allowed myself to listen to my heart in years. It hurts…I didn't even know it could hurt this much, my heart. Why am I cursed with this so called 'gift'? I just want to die! Just to join you and live a happy life in heaven. But who am I kidding? I don't even deserve heaven. If I kill myself now, will I rot in Hell? Or will I go to a paradise where I'll see you?

"Lavi Lavi Lavi, I can't do this anymore! Save me from this wretched life!"

~*^v^*~

"Don't you think something's been off with Allen recently? All he's been doing the past few days is sitting on a bench in the snow with that red scarf of his. Did your family even have a bench out there, Ron?" Harry asked, sounding a lot like Hermione.

"Harry, mate, sure, I guess he's different, but…he's a weird person. Perhaps this is normal, like a mood swing or something," Ron shrugged it off, continuing down the stairs to breakfast. The whole family was there already, and Ginny just so happened to hear what Ron sad.

"Ronald! Even if Allen isn't a girl, I still think that's considered sexist! He's obviously in a lot of pain! We should try to talk and comfort him, for God's sake! Don't just talk about it! Seriously, guys don't know anything about feelings!" Ginny stormed towards the door where she bundled up and stepped out in the direction of Allen's bench.

"Hey, Allen, I know I don't really see you much, you being in the grade above me, but I think we should talk. Why are you feeling so depressed?" Ginny paused for a response, but Allen continued staring at the red scarf he kept around his neck. "Sure you're a guy and I'm a girl, but let's face it. Guys suck at confronting people with feelings. I know I can help you through this; you just have to open up." Ginny was going to continue before she noticed Allen opening his mouth. Even if she had to strain her ears, Ginny heard the important eleven words the boy next to her spoke to her.

"It's my fault…It's my entire fault, and now he's gone…" Allen was going to cry, but he used up all of his tears on that sad Christmas Eve. Not fully understanding the meaning of his words, Ginny just wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him in any small way she could.

They sat there for what was almost a half hour before Ginny went inside and the familiar figure of Dumbledore walked up to the bench with a bouquet of white lilies.

"How come I knew that you would need these? Allen…you know he just wants you to be happy. Don't do this to yourself. And…you know it's useless, right?" Albus handed the white-haired teen the flowers and placed a hand on Allen's head. Allen took a whiff of the flowers before looking up with red eyes.

"I know…but it's worth it to try. Maybe I'll get lucky one time…You know what? I'm in the mood for yakiniku (1). Do you think we could make some?" Allen sniffed. With a nod and a smile, Albus brought Allen to his feet and they headed inside.

~*^v^*~

Once the yakiniku was made up, Allen fixed two plates and headed out with a paper bag to a river that was close to the forest. He set out making a small raft before placing one of the plates in the middle. Allen pulled out the lilies from the bag and put them at the top of the raft and surrounded the meal and flowers with lit candles and incense. To finish it off, Allen placed one of his exorcist coat's buttons in the very front.

Allen pushed the raft into the river and enjoyed his meal while watching his simple memorial to Lavi flow free.

"I love you Lavi…forever and always."

[BREAK]

(1)-Apparently this is Lavi's favorite food. It's a Japanese style of cooking meat and vegetables over charcoals. It's sometimes referred to as Japanese barbeque.


	9. Chapter 8

**Heya~! Fast update here! Sorry, this chapter isn't really eventful, but a (possibly important) character makes an appearance! Don't know completely what I want to do with the character yet, but I know I'm going to try to bring Komui back into the story in the chapter after this one (so not this one or the next, but the one after that.)  
Also, it may be a while for the next chapter to come out. I've had so much homework to do this year, so I've had little enjoyment/relaxation time. But hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

/_/_~*^v^*~_\_\

'_It's great to be back!'_ ran through the heads of every students coming back to Hogwarts after the relaxing break. Unfortunately four students were unable to get into their dorm. The Fat Lady had a _bit_ too much to drink over break and was acting very rash. It also didn't help that the quartet didn't know the new password. Lucky them Hermione comes to the rescue with the new password and a conversation.

"So how was everyone's Christmas?" Hermione started. Ron shrugged.

"Pretty eventful and good…well…except we had Allen…who was moping most of the break." Hermione gave him a look that obviously said she was shocked at his bluntness about someone who was right next to him. Ginny, on the other hand, became physical and hit his arm a few times. They talked for a minute more before Ron was jumped by Lavender and dragged off. Ginny soon left to find Dean, leaving three left to look at the bulletin board. Apparition Lessons were scheduled and seventeen year olds were allowed to sign up.

Harry signed up all three of them. Allen didn't want to take the lessons since he already knew how to Apparate, but he supposed he couldn't really say anything in protest. It would seem…odd. He didn't have time to ponder if he should find a way to get out of the lessons because Ron got away from Lavender and they started a conversation about the upcoming course.

"So you can start once you're seventeen! That's in March for me!"

"I have to wait until July," Harry stated glumly, "How about you two?"

"I can take it now since my I turned seventeen in September."

"I already had my birthday. I can take it now, I guess," Allen said, still not fully recovered from his mood over the break, but Albus visiting him really helped him get a bit better. The Golden Trio stared at him wide-eyed.

"I was your birthday and you didn't tell _anyone_?" Hermione asked, "When was it?"

"The…25th…" Allen stated sheepishly. Silence filled their small area.

"Wicked! How's it like getting double the presents?" Ron asked, receiving an incredulous 'Ronald!' from Hermione. Allen didn't really know how to answer the question. It was weird not to get presents, right? But he can't lie, otherwise they'll probably want to see them…I guess truth is best.

"Truth is I haven't gotten presents in years…and when I did when I was younger, it was only one or two small things. And I don't mind the lack of presents. It saves other people money that they were going to spend on something useless for me." Allen didn't meet the shocked eyes of his classmates. "C'mon! We're going to be late to our meeting with Hagrid. You three were invited, right? And we can sign up for Apparition lessons later; the sign's not going anywhere." White hair bounced up and down following its owners retreating figure. The Golden Trio soon followed.

~*^v^*~

"Ah! There you are! Although I'm sad that you three didn't choose my class in your schedule this year, but I have something spectacular to show you four! I thought you would like it too Allen, though I don't really know you…Well, just come on in and I'll show you!" Hagrid greeted to the quartet as he led them into his hut. The students looked around the hut as their eyes landed on a small to medium sized covered cage.

"Here he is!" Hagrid announced as he pulled off the cover. "Isn' he beau'iful? An' jus' a kitten, too!" The half giant beamed at them, showing off his newest creatures. "It's a Japanese cat monster, as yeh can tell by 'is two tails. 'is name is-"

"Kanda…" Allen murmured, eyes transfixed on the familiar mark on the cat's chest. Hagrid stared, very much confused.

"No…I was goin' ta say Nineko (1), but…Kanda works too, I guess…" Hagrid scratched his head. They all circled around the cage, but Allen headed for the lock.

"You don't understand. His name is actually Kanda. I know him." Allen broke the lock and tried to grab the cat but he lashed out at Allen with his paw. "Kanda! You're just as stubborn as I remember! If you come out right now I'll get you some soba from the kitchen." Kanda hissed for a while before deciding that coming out was worth the soba.

"How, exactly, do you know a Japanese cat monster? They exceptionally rare and very dangerous, how would you be able to befriend him in the first place?" Hermione interrogated, going into her super smart mode. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you're the only one who would even _know_ they're rare and dangerous, so how would Allen know that before meeting you? Don't blame a guy when they're not as super smart as you, Mione," Ron defended. Allen let out a breathy laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh…actually…I knew Kanda…well…_before_ he was a Japanese cat monster…We used to go to the same academy before he died…" Allen trailed off, unsure of how to explain his and Kanda's relationship. Hermione scrutinized Allen.

"Are you saying this is your friend reincarnated? There's been no proof to reincarnation, and I simply can't believe it," Hermione clarified. Harry shrugged and Ron seemed like he couldn't care less. So Allen rolled his eyes at Hermione's attitude and picked up the cat-Kanda.

_^Put me down, baka moyashi!^_ Allen jumped at the hissing that suddenly became legible and almost had Kanda plummet to the ground. _^One of the unknown abilities of my…new form…is that I can choose who I'd like to understand me. You just talk normally to me, but now you can understand me since I can no longer speak English or Japanese. Let's go outside and talk more.^_

Allen, still completely shocked, nodded to the confusion to the rest of the people within Hagrid's cottage before stepping out and sitting on a fallen tree at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay…wow, I just can't get over the fact that you were reincarnated as something so…so…adorable!" the transfer Hogwarts student squealed, pulling Kanda into a suffocating embrace.

_^Oh…I so wish I had Mugen right now…^_ Kanda snarled. Allen chuckled a bit before he started his questioning. He also placed Kanda next to him on the fallen tree.

"How is it that you are reincarnated? And why now?"

_^It has to do with my curse. Apparently it wasn't just healing me quickly while killing me sooner than what should have been. It also makes me live when I'm needed. When I was reborn around 50 years ago, I didn't know this, but I was able to find a witch that knew about my particular curse and she told me of my predicament. Then I went in search of where I was needed, travelling a lot, before ending up here. And, since you always cause trouble, I suppose that something will happen around you that I'll be a help to.^_ Allen nodded in understanding and stared off into the distance.

"It's been so long since we've talked, and here we are, actually having a civil conversation. I think being a cat for 50 years helped mature you Bakanda," he stated cheekily. Kanda hissed and swatted at Allen's already scarred face. The white-haired man gave a heartfelt laugh as the atmosphere became more like what he was used.

"I love this. I feel…normal again. Just like back home when not on a mission. Carefree and happy. Everything so…peaceful…" Kanda stopped his paw swiping, only staring at Allen's stress-free expression. He climbed into Allen's lap, and they stayed there the rest of the day, just basking in the sunlight.

~*^v^*~

The next morning Allen sat next to the Golden Trio for breakfast with Kanda in his lap. He heard Harry tell his friends about trying to get the memory from Slughorn, though it wasn't like he meant to. The teen was just talking way too loud for it to not be heard by _someone_. Then Harry brought up the topic of Horcruxes. When Hermione didn't know what the dark magic was, Allen decided that he might as well save the group time researching, as there really wasn't a lot of info on Horcruxes anyways.

"If you are really interested, Horcruxes involve dark magic when someone murders another human being. It's dark magic because it splits the killer's soul in half and stores it into a nearby object. They're amply tricky to make, if what I read is correct," Allen explained before continuing, "Though you still might want to get that memory from Professor Slughorn; maybe there's some valuable information in there that I don't know about. And don't give me those looks! You were talking so loud I'm amazed no one else heard.

"Now please excuse me, I have classes to get to." Allen stood up with Kanda in his arms and pushed away his millions of plates before heading out of the Great Hall.

~*^v^*~

Time flew and class after class went by until February came along, bringing with it the first Apparition lesson. The signed up students all gathered in a vacant Great Hall where they were instructed to spread out.

Allen stood in a corner with a rare genuine smile on his face. It was obvious to all of Hogwarts that Allen's cat Kanda was really lifting his mood, and there was almost always a happy expression on his face nowadays. He half-listened to the Apparition instructor but tuned in when he started counting down for the students to try it out.

Allen concentrated on the spot near the instructor and spun. A soft pop reverberated throughout the Great Hall and everyone stared at the figure appearing at the front of the hall.

"Spectacular!" the instructor cried, "How ever did you get it in your first try!" The stout man's eyes sparkled. Allen sighed. Great; more attention.

"Actually…It's not my first time. I turned 17 last December. I've been practicing for a whole year."Complete bullshit, but they didn't need to know that.

"Then how come you are with the 6th years? Aren't you a 7th year?" Allen shook his head.

"At one point while moving, I wasn't able to continue my education for a whole year, so I held back a year in order to be properly caught up." Allen couldn't tell them it had been over 10 years since he actually had any type of schooling. It would be a cause for scrutinizing questioning if he told them _that_. The man hummed in response before handing Allen off to another man standing at the sidelines.

"I'll bring you to fill out your license, as you've shown you're capable enough," the other man said. Allen nodded and headed to get the millionth Apparition license in his long life.

[BREAK]

(1)-Yeah…I didn't really know what to have as a name, so I combined ni (two) and neko (cat) to go off of the two-tail cat "species" that is now Kanda. Btw, a Nekomata is a bakeneko with two tails (if you want more info, look it up on Wikipedia).  
Also, my version of the nekomata lives longer than most cats, so even after 50-100 years, they are still kittens.


	10. Up for Adoption! Authors Note

Not an update, sadly.

As you all know I havenve been severely unmotivated to write, and when I do its a long shot, considering I canm always free if you want to bounce ideas off of me. It would be lovely, but you dont know where I was going for any of these (partially with DtbA) but Is better for me to just fully release these ideas finally.

Leave a review or PM if you have more questions or you are interested in the adoption of one of my fics!

(If someone does adopt, I will post a notice on the appropriate fic)


End file.
